Mary-Alice Claire
'Mary-Alice Claire '''is a witch who debuted in the first part of [[The Originals: The Awakening|''The Originals: The Awakening.'' ]] History Mary-Alice is a witch who had history with Kol at the turn of the 20th century. When a war was brewing between witches that followed Kol and witches who followed Klaus, she sided with Kol's faction. It has been implied that their relationship was a sexual one, as when Kol greets her in the graveyard, he kisses her. Kol convinced Mary-Alice to help him against Klaus, by telling her that if Klaus and his followers had their way, vampires would overrun the city. Kol brought Mary-Alice and her witch friend Astrid to his "playhouse" where he taught them how to use Kemiya, a unique witchcraft that allows a witch to change elements and imbue objects with dark magic. Creating horrifying dark objects under his instructions, Kol told them it was just practice for what he really wanted, for them to alter one of the white oak ash daggers so it would work on Klaus. However that never worked out cause before Kol was daggered again. They had a falling-out which resulted in him being magically barred from the tomb he used as home base. The Originals Season Two In ''Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Kol mentions Mary-Alice to Davina while explaining his history with the New Orleans witches. Trying to get back into his base in the tomb, he was unable to because of Mary-Alice's spell. The only who could open it is one of her descendants. Kol used Davina to open the tomb since she was a Claire. She is set to appear in the ninth episode of the season. Personality Unlike Davina, who was wary to strike up a alliance with Kol. She did so right away soon as they got acquainted and she was Kol's favorite Claire witch in the 20th century seeing as he didn't mention her in ill way to Davina. It's clear that Mary Alice thought and saw the best in Kol despite his reputation. However that changed with their fall-out and her grudge against him. Physical Appearance Mary-Alice was a pretty and attractive blonde who bears a resemblance to Lexi Branson. Appearances The Originals Season 2 *''The Map of Moments'' The Originals: The Awakening (3/4) Name The meaning of the name Mary-Alice is 'You have a receptive nature and may bear burdens for others'. Trivia * She made her debut in Kol's webseries where its revealed that she's Davina ancestor. * She's the narrator of the webseries. * Together with her friend Astrid under the guidance of Kol Mikaelson, they created various dark objects, later used throughout the show: a bracelet forcing obedience (used by Davina to control Mikael), a rosary causing madness (used by Agnes and Bastianna to curse Sean and Kieran, respectively), shackles used to halt a witch's magic (later used on Finn) and the Devil's star (used on Monique). *It's heavily implied she was a causality of the war that was going on between the two Mikealson brothers. References : ShowFax See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Help Needed Category:Deceased Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven